3 Deseos
by Lara Pond
Summary: Cuando Rachel decide que acabaría con sus insistencias comete el peor error de su vida...pactar con el diablo
1. Belleza

_**Este fic participa del reto "De medias naranjas y limones al azar" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandon"**_

**Disclaimer: Glee**

**Advertencias: Femslash, muerte de un personaje, posible Lemmon**

**Rating: M  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3 Deseos<span>_**

**_Deseo número uno: Belleza_**

—Dicen que si te pasas por allí a media noche, te paras a la mitad del puente donde está el árbol negro

— ¡Ah! Por eso le dicen el puente negro ¿Verdad?—Hizo la acotación extremadamente inteligente.

—Claro…bueno eso es cierto. Y la cosa es que si lo haces a las doce en punto de la noche y sola entonces pides un deseo y el diablo te lo concede—Sonríe malévolamente mientras hacía música con su voz de terror y suspenso— Claro, son tres nada más.

—Vaya, entonces deja de hablar, me das miedo

—Oh déjense de tonterías que quiero comer en paz—Le dijo por fin molesta Rachel, quien se cansó de las historias más falsas que los creepypastas que leyó de más joven.

Las demás le miraron como si fuera una amargada y siguieron.

Lo que no sabían era que luego de ese momento se verían tentadas a presionar a la chica para que lo intente, y la otra sin más terminaría aceptándolo porque por alguna razón su temperamento estaba débil y si no las callaba terminaría matándolas.


	2. Deseo

_**La verdad no había pensado en seguirlo hoy, porque tenía examen peero Allison gracias, amo que siempre te gusten mis ideas, así que por ti va el nuevo capítulo**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Conociendo a quien no debería.<span>_**

Listo, ya estaba allí sobre el borde del puente mirando hacia el árbol.

"—Pides un deseo" La voz de su compañera sonó en su cabeza.

—Uh, cierto—Y comenzó a pensar que podría ser lo que deseaba.

¿Riqueza?, muy obvio, no gracias, además con solo 3 deseos no los gastaría en algo así.

¿Inmortalidad? ¿En serio? No…

¿Poder? No lo quería

¿Popularidad? Otra cosas que podía hacer sola.

¿A caso no había nada que quisiera?

¿Belleza? Mmm…no, muy común.

Y pensó que estúpido era todo eso, así que se levantó, pero de pronto recordó todo los insultos sobre su imagen, las burlas de su nariz o ser judía, el verse al espejo con el paso de los años y que

no le gustase lo que ve, envidiar a Quinn y Santana…

—Belleza, deseo Belleza—Deseó al fin. Además es algo que estuvo soñando mucho hasta despierta.

Así que esperó la sentencia, ver esa terrorífica entidad a la que toda religión temía. Pero pasó la hora entera y nada.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo— Dijo cansada y comenzó a irse, ¿Por qué había aceptado? Ahora si que mataría a sus amigas.

—Vaya, si quieres ir al infierno rápidamente esa sería la forma correcta—Y una voz rara, como lejana y distorsionada que hacía sus pelos erizarse apareció burlona detrás de ella.

Así de un salto de sorpresa y susto volvió a mirar hacia el árbol ¿Quién acabó de leer sus pensamientos?

—Bueno, me llaman de muchas formas, pero dime como quieras— "Eso" río y sonrió sin dejar de ver la situación con diversión.

Era una cara conocida, sonriente, dientes blancos, labios pintados rojo escarlata, unos cuernos negros, ojos del mismo color y con líneas delgadas como pupilas. Cabello punk rosa claro.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?—Preguntó jugando con ella.

— ¿Q-Quinn?—Preguntó.

Eso hizo reír más aun a la otra.

—Woah, veo que serás divertida—Dijo y se puso luego un poco más seria— No cariño, solo tomo formas conocidas para que te sientas más cómoda y así no huyas porque vengo a hacer un pacto no más—Explicó con tranquilidad.

Rachel comenzaba a pensar en echarse atrás pero no podía ser buena idea, jamás.

— Sabes, creo que mejor no quiero—Y pensó también en irse pero se detuvo al ver a la otra aparecerse en frente, dejando una extraña estela negra y roja como niebla tras sí.

— Oh que modales que tienes, ni un adiós—Le reprochó— Y no linda, ya has hecho de tu parte pero puedes cerrar los ojos que será rápido si es que quieres Y con eso le quitó toda posibilidad de réplica o de cualquier cosa posando su mano sobre la cara de la morena.

— ¡No!—Y se alejó, eso hizo que la mano y su piel dejaran de sentirse caliente o tener que esa oscura estela.

Al notar eso pensó en que podría huir

—Oh, ¿Por qué los humanos serán tan predecibles? Prefería a los dictadores o psicópatas ellos eran más decididos, tenían deseos interesantes—Comentó haciendo que la otra se palaralisizarse así no seguiría yéndose de allí…era chistosa, eso si tenía que admitir— Aunque con tantas caras que pones si tienes algo de interesante.

Rachel se sorprendió y con la expresión demoníaca de la otra no pudo evitar sentir terror.

—Listo cariño, cuando quieras el segundo deseo vuelve aquí—Y con ello la dejó sola

¿Eso era? ¿Así sin más ya estaba?

¿Ya era linda?

Pero pronto dejó esos pensamientos para huir despavoridamente no vaya ser que la cosa vuelva por alguna razón

¿Qué acabó de hacer…? Se arrepentiría de seguro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah y no sé qué tengo con hacer a Quinn siempre el ente paranormal...jajaja ¿Será un Fetiche? tal vez<strong>_


	3. The price of Beauty

**_Sí Allison opino igual que tú xD por eso haré mención de lo que dijiste en el siguiente cap._**

**_Que disfruten este nuevo._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Price of beauty<span>_**

Despertó bastante enérgica esa mañana, debe ser por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Sí, claro que era por eso. Se levantó sonriente y como de costumbre fue al baño y lo primero que hizo fue verse al espejo.

—Dios…jamás me acostumbraré a esto—Dijo más feliz que nunca al ver su nuevo rostro muy atractivo, incluso más que el de cualquiera de las porristas.

Nariz recta, ojos hermosos, pelo lacio y suave al igual que brillante.

Hasta tenía alguna que otra peca, que no esperaba pero no le quedaba nada mal la verdad. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez no había sido tan mala idea eso de aceptar hacer lo de los deseos, aunque no sabía si mataría o no a sus amigas pues seguía molesta.

Le tardó un rato llegar al colegio por quedarse viéndose allí, por lo que su padre tuvo que apurarla gritándole.

* * *

><p>—Rachel ¿Me prestas tú-?—Comenzó Kurt pero al mirar a la chica no dijo más, de poder caérsele la mandíbula ya estaría en el inframundo. Esa chica estaba demasiado cambiada. ¿Qué carajo le había pasado? ¿Pasó por una nueva pubertad? Porque<p>

— ¡Vaya! ¡Demonios estás buenísima!

La nombrada sonrió, lo sabía.

—Gracias, deben ser los nuevos productos de belleza

—Y un cuerno, te ves mejor que hasta las modelos de moda— Dijo sorprendido— Si no te conociera diría que vendiste tu alma para tener ese aspecto

Río y causó que ella se lo cuestionara, ¿Cuál era el precio de todo eso?, porque nada, menos con el diablo, era gratis…se lo preguntaría luego, esta noche a lo mejor.

—Vaya Berry, no sé qué magia negra hiciste pero te funcionó, a este paso tendré que darte la bienvenida al grupo de los populares y saludarte cada mañana como amiga—Le comentó sorprendida y sonriente Quinn Fabray al entrar a la sala de clases ya que se sentaba tras ella.

Ella sonrió también cuando se sentaron.

Era cierto, su nueva imagen llamaba mucho la atención, hasta había quienes creían que era alguien nuevo.

Vaya

Así que siguió las clases totalmente feliz.

Era lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

A mitad de Historia pidió ir al baño, y la profesora le dio permiso.

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir allí, además quería verse al espejo una vez más, ¿Vanidosa? Tal vez pero con esa imagen todos lo serían.

Así parada en frente al cristal ella seguía sin poder ser más feliz que ahora, porque hasta su cuerpo había cambiado. Eso no podía creerlo aun.

— ¿Cómo está la nueva belleza humana?—Escuchó esa voz terrorífica que le hacía detener el corazón y aterrarse detrás de ella y volteó instintivamente— Claro, a pesar de sus imágenes los humanos siguen siendo estúpidos. Estoy en frente cariño.

La nueva morena se alzó de hombros cuando Rachel se volteó.

— ¿Quinn qué haces aquí?—Preguntó asombrada de que pudiera aparecer a cada rato—Perdón, es que es raro verte así…

—No te preocupes por ello, si quieres me cambio

— ¡No!—Gritó y pronto se avergonzó por ello—Digo…así estás bien

Le hizo reír a la morena.

—Muy bien, eres más cambiante y rara que mi cabello.

Ahora sí, tengo cierto "protocolo" que cumplir y este dicta que te visitaré tres veces antes de el siguiente deseo que tiene fecha límite por supuesto, así si hay algún inconveniente con tu deseo lo arreglo, eso sí es un "habla ahora o calla para siempre" porque si no me dices si hay algo mal no lo arreglaré luego de las tres visitas.

Eso era algo bueno así que sonrió.

—Oh no, quita esa cara, no me van las chicas huecas

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene eso de hueco es solo una sonrisa?

—Hey nada, y con las caras que pones si haces que hasta eso se vea hueco. Ah y por cierto además sé que anduviste pensado el otro día, y por cosas como esas pienso que los humanos me dan asco— Sacó la lengua para expresarlo mejor.

Rachel se espantó con ello, porque era delgada, larga y bífida, cosa que la que habló lo notó— Ah ¿Esto?—Señaló la lengua— Es un regalito que tengo que agradecer a una muy amable chica que cabreada y algo ebria creo, me lo hizo.

Era obvio su sarcasmo y amargura y aunque no le quedaba nada mal, cosa que pensaba que nada le podría quedar mal con esa apariencia, hasta había quien la encontraría sexy, era demasiado impresionable y le daba una rara sensación de incomodidad al verla así.

—Ya acostúmbrate.

Bueno te veo al rato—Saludó y se marchó.

Rachel pasó el resto del día normal, claro que con más atención que nunca, cosa de la cual no se cansaría ni acostumbraría.


End file.
